


Shit Goes Down in Woodbury

by norppie_is_canon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Woodbury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norppie_is_canon/pseuds/norppie_is_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our dear Glenn is tortured terribly by Merle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Goes Down in Woodbury

**Author's Note:**

> Im an ass, i know.

"Tell me somthin'" says Merle.  
Glenn lay naked before him, face like stone, but quivering, hands tied behind his back.  
"When she's scared, holding ya close. And her tremblin' skin-" Merle touch his blade for a hand to Glenn's cheek, "-is close to ya."  
He presses the blade against the skin, making an indent.  
"Her soft lips touch you, here." He drags the kife down to Glenn's neck on one side then the other, "All over here."  
Merle keeps his face plain, "Feels good, don't it?"

Merle pulls the younger man out of the chair and shoves him into the table in front of them.  
He unbuckles his belt with the only hand he has left and undoes the fly and button.  
Pulling out his girthy cock, he leans down to whisper into Glenn's ear, "Should I fuck ya like I do Daryl, Glenn? Or like I would fuck a slut?"  
Glenn stays silent, "Like a slut it is then!"   
Merle smiles as he strokes himself, bitting down onto Glenn's shoulder.  
He lines himself up with Glenn's asshole and presses in.   
The asian boy grits his teeth, unintentionally letting out a whimpering gasp.  
Merle presses in further until he's hilted in the other's tight ass. Merle thrusts roughly into Glenn, making the other yelp out. Merle leans backwards and grabs Glenn's hips, pulling them to his as he thrusts.  
Glenn gasps at the rough friction inside him, tear welling at a searing pain at the rim of his hole.  
Merle grins wickedly, panting, licking his lips at Glenn's quiet whimpering. "That good, Glenny boy?" Merle moans out, able to hear soft crying from Maggie in the next room over. Merle almost feels bad for the girl, but, they wouldn't tell him when his sweet baby brother was and where that asshole rick was , so he was just going to have to fuck Glenn dead.

Merle groans as he blows his load into Glenn's ass, smiling.   
"Alright, Glenn, my boy, why don't ya stay here for just a second."


End file.
